Turn On
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Lussuria/Ryohei - Lussuria and Ryohei meet in a club to... conduct business. TYL, lemon


**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ and all associated characters and materials are property of Akira Amano and SJ.

Turn On  
By: Nanaki BH

Lussuria thrummed his fingers on the tabletop, quickly losing patience. He thought his directions were perfect so where _was_ he already? These kinds of things were no fun alone – er – he was there for business. Right, strictly business. That's what he told himself at least, but part of him knew that totally wasn't what he had planned. Business could come first, as long as they got some fun in on the side. The Varia didn't allow him enough time to go out and have some fun on his own anyway. They owed it to him, right?

But where _was_ Ryohei? He gave him near-perfect directions to the place to meet, practically mapped it out for him.

Then it occurred to him that it might actually be hard to spot somebody in a nightclub. Then again, he thought he was a little hard to miss, even among all the other people in bright clothes, garbed in neon and flashing things. His fallen green mohawk alone (which strangely enough emitted a glow of its own under the UV) was probably enough to set him apart from everyone else. He even chose to wear something relatively normal tonight; a suit; white shirt, red tie, the standard deal one would expect from a hitman. That covered the business aspect.

He picked up his glass, swirling the contents and watching the ice hit the sides of the glass with each movement. The electronic pounding beat of the music kept him from hearing the sound it would have made. It was sort of a lost effort to even talk in a place like this but... That "business" wasn't looking very likely, considering. Why'd he choose this place again? Oh right. The image it brought to mind of one very hot and dance-worn Ryohei was the deciding factor. Besides, if _he_ could barely hear himself think, what were the odds of anybody else picking up on some sort of official business anyway? It made some sense after all.

A soft kick against his shoe drew his attention upward.

How long had he been standing there? Ryohei was mouthing something but he couldn't hear jack – the kid didn't seem to understand the "nobody can hear you unless you scream" thing yet. Grabbing him by the wrist, he yanked him down next to him in the booth.

Inching closer until Ryohei could feel his breath on his neck, he spoke as loudly as he could without ruining his voice. "Don't whisper in this place. Gotta be loud, 'kay?"

Ryohei flinched back slightly, rubbing his neck where Lussuria had gotten so close. It obviously wasn't from how _loud_ he was since screaming still sounded barely like a whisper. It made him frown. After all this time, he still wasn't used to the way he liked to get close to him? And this was for business! ...Definitely business!

With a frustrated sigh, he pulled him back him by the shoulder again, lowering his glasses so Ryohei could look at him. "I wanted to know what you wanted to do before you go back to them."

A bright red blush blossomed across the boxer's cheeks.

Lussuria sat back, almost startled by the suddenly desperate and unsure look on Ryohei's face. That was, um, _unexpected_ to say the least.

"You okay?" he asked, hoping nobody had already managed to spike the kid somehow or _something_. 'Nervous' just didn't mesh well with the kind of person Lussuria knew Ryohei to be.

As if snapping out of a dream, Ryohei's features hardened again and he laughed softly. "Oh, you mean... Nah, I'm fine!"

"_Mean what?_" Lussuria mused, too low for him to hear. "Well?" he asked. "Do you think you're ready?"

Ryohei flinched again. And that blush...

"I'm being serious for once! Well?"

Ryohei looked away, the beat of the music pounding just about as quickly as his heart. He balled his hands into fists, trying to steel his nerves. He knew it would eventually come to this. It was impossible for it _not to_, being around someone like Lussuria. He just didn't expect it to be in a place like this. There were so many people around... but it wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd seen there.

Before Lussuria even had a chance to react, Ryohei surged forward, grabbing him by the shoulders before crushing their mouths together. The impact knocked them both into the booth, Ryohei laying between his legs, their chests pressed flat together. His lips were surprisingly soft, if not a little chapped. Invading his mouth with his tongue, he could taste the bitter flavor of the fruity alcoholic number Lussuria had been nursing before he arrived. Pulling away, the boxer sat up on his knees and looked down at him with a kind of intensity Lussuria had never seen before.

"Yeah," he said, tugging his tie loose, "I'm ready."

Thoughts slowing to an almost complete stop, Lussuria stared in shock. _"That is most certainly not what I meant but... hell if I'm going to explain that now!"_ Immediately, he sat up, pushing Ryohei back until he forced him out of the booth. Not giving him the chance to even ask, he grabbed him by the hand and led him away from the table, abandoning his forgotten drink.

He weaved them through the pulsing dancers on the floor, moving them toward the opposite side of the club. The farther they got from the floor, the fewer people there were crowding around them. Ryohei wasn't exactly a frequenter of nightclubs but the Varia hitman sure seemed to know where he was going. They reached a hallway with much fewer people, albeit, with people who looked ten times shadier in some way, though. Booths were lined up along the wall; at least ten that somewhat resembled phone booths but were obviously used for a much different purpose.

Lussuria stopped in front of one, knocking on the door. Receiving no answer, he pushed it open and dragged him in behind him, careful to lock it.

No matter how far away they got from the main attraction, the music seemed to follow without getting any quieter. The small space of the booth didn't provide much room for movement. In fact, it made Ryohei suddenly realize just how _close_ they were and it made his heart speed up even more.

"These places are used for drugs, aren't they? Are you sure we should be doing this in here?" he asked, uncertainty sneaking into his voice.

With a laugh, Lussuria shook his head. He reached up, neon-tipped fingers brushing his hair aside to slip off his glasses and put them in his pocket. It was rare that Ryohei got a chance to really look into his eyes without their obstruction. The cold blue felt like they could pierce right through him.

"If people do crack in here, do you really think anybody's going to care about two dudes using it to fuck?"

He stammered and the Varia took it as his chance to make a move. Curling his fingers around his loosened tie, he tugged him closer, sliding his tongue easily into his mouth. Ryohei made some indignant noises, barely audible over the music but still loud enough to send a rush straight to Lussuria's groin. He knew how strong he was; even stronger than himself despite the sudden turn to a teacher and student dynamic. No matter how strong, he loved the way Ryohei was crumbling beneath his touch.

Keeping his mouth occupied, he snuck a hand down to palm at his arousal through his slacks, rubbing and cupping it through the fabric. It had taken Ryohei a while to finally catch on to all the innuendo Lussuria threw at him. When it finally dawned on him he was faced with two very confusing thoughts: _"A man likes me... like that?" _and _"Well, he _is_ pretty extreme..."_ He wasn't so sure the quality of "extreme" should rationalize such a thing, but in the Italian's case, it seemed to somehow. Everything he did was to the limit, just the way he liked it. He was a man who really knew how to appreciate the ring. Getting involved with a person like that – whether they were a man or a woman – didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

His hands moved upward, sneaking under his suit jacket to undue some of Ryohei's shirt buttons. A groan accidentally escaped his lips, missing the contact between his thighs. Bridging the distance, he pressed them closer together while Lussuria still worked on the remaining buttons, eager to touch more of him. It felt awkward not to occupy his hands while Lussuria was so busy himself. He grasped nervously at the buttons on the other's suit. It was strange, undoing somebody else's clothing, and unexpectedly difficult, too. Fingers fumbling, he managed to pop a few free before the Italian brushed his hand away.

Ryohei's jacket slipped from his shoulders to the floor with a deafened noise. Things were suddenly getting more real. Or surreal? Was he nervous? He didn't get nervous...

Two firm fingers grasped his chin and tilted his face up to look into reassuring eyes. That characteristic, lopsided grin. Despite the stifling heat between them, it felt a lot easier to breathe.

"I won't do anything that will hurt... _too_ much," he promised, giving him a playful wink. It dawned on Ryohei that this might unfortunately be one of their last moments together. He took his word for it and hoped he wouldn't be left with any bad memories.

After making quick work of his belt and zipper, Lussuria shucked the boxer's pants and shoes and hoisted him onto the ledge behind them. Ryohei didn't even want to imagine the kind of substances he was probably now sitting in, but couldn't bring himself to care much either when his cock was aching as much as it was.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, rolling his head back against the wall, panting softly.

Lussuria fished around in his coat pocket for a moment and procured a tube; no doubt something he was accustomed to carrying around for such occasions. He brushed his palms over Ryohei's chest, rubbing over the curves of his sweat-sheened abs and up to his chest where he pushed his shirt open farther and nudged his tie aside. Over anything else, Ryohei's physique was what he appreciated the most.

Moaning lewdly, Ryohei wrapped his legs around his sempai's waist and drew him in closer to himself.

There was no possible way Lussuria could deny a face like that; eyes hazed, lips slightly parted, chest heaving. _This_ was how he always wanted to see Ryohei. He couldn't resist him anymore, leaning down to kiss and lick his way from collarbone to jaw, leaving a glistening trail behind.

Keeping him occupied with his mouth, he took a moment to unbuckle his own pants and pushed them just low enough to free his own straining cock. Ryohei hiked up his knees, trying to grant him a better angle. It took every bit of Lussuria's willpower (which was quickly waning) not to just thrust in without any preparation whatsoever. Gritting his teeth, he quickly uncapped the tube, hastily preparing the younger man with two scissoring fingers. He paid attention to the expressions on his face, eyes clenched shut and oblivious to everything but the sensations he provided him. His featured softened from sudden pain to an uncertain kind of pleasure, muscles relaxing somewhat.

"How's that, darling?" he asked, rubbing his other hand affectionately over Ryohei's stomach.

Cracking open an eye, Ryohei offered him a thumbs-up and a cheeky grin. "Pain's nothing to me!"

Lussuria had to resist a laugh. Obviously that meant it hurt to _some degree_. Well, it was unavoidable.

"Let's see how you feel about this then." Barely serving as a warning, he pressed forward, just enough for the head to penetrate. Ryohei gasped in response, biting down on his lip. He did his best to keep his eyes open and trained on Lussuria's. It was an incredibly unusual feeling, but not entirely bad and definitely not as painful as he expected it to be. He hung his head, panting, hands feeling weak under his knees.

Lussuria grabbed his knees and hoisted them over his shoulders. The strange new position allowed him to lean forward enough to place a kiss to his forehead, just above his scar, before pushing in deeper. Again, Ryohei found himself without anything to do with his hands aside from grip onto the edge of the ledge he rested on, nails scraping across the underside as Lussuria thrust again.

"Still gonna say it doesn't hurt?" he teased.

Ryohei laughed under his breath, gazing up from heavily lidded eyes. "Not as bad as one of your extreme kicks." He rolled his hips, forcing Lussuria in deeper until he brushed something that made him moan and his toes curl.

"Oh?" He hadn't expected to find it that quickly, especially not in such a cramped position. Grinning, he pushed forward again, wrapping his fingers around Ryohei's cock. He thumbed the head, rubbing the beads of precum around and down his length. Ryohei's grip on the edge only tightened more as Lussuria's fist pumped him harder in time with his thrusts.

The heady scent in the cramped space was a combination of cigarette smoke and their own combined scents; the music continued to pound through their heads, dulling out the sound of their hips bucking them into the wall. The voice of the singer was impossible to make out, even with it so loud. Ryohei swore he heard the word "sex" being sung seductively and would have probably found it ironic had his head not knocked into the wall on one particularly hard thrust. He probably would have noticed how much that hurt had he not been practically ready to come the next second.

Lussuria's grasp tightened on Ryohei's hip, nails nearly digging into the skin, his other hand quickening slightly in pace. A bead of sweat crept down his temple, and he bit back a groan. Only one eye cracked open, he could feel more than see Ryohei writhing underneath him, responding so perfectly. It felt like they're barely just begun but he was already beginning to lose control. Ryohei was just so tight and perfect and _godfuckit _he was screwing _the most perfect person in the world._

He fought to control himself, knowing that it had to be about _Ryohei_ and not himself. He continued to move, angling his hips to strike against the place that made him moan.

"Feels good, am I right?" Lussuria purred, slowly wetting his lips.

Ryohei groaned, shifting his hips. "I... I think I..." He shuddered, biting down on the back of his own hand to keep himself from crying out. Every muscle went taut, spasms working irresistible quakes through his whole body. The fact that he came so quickly was dampened somewhat by the fact that it _was_ his first time – and by the fact that Lussuria came almost as soon as he did, audibly gasping out his name at a break in the music.

"F-fuck," he panted, lowering Ryohei's legs from about his shoulders. "That was... extreme."

Ryohei simply grinned, the corners of his mouth twitching as Lussuria slipped from him.

"We should do that again sometime," he volunteered almost too cheerfully for somebody Lussuria still considered a kid.

"When you come back you mean," he said, doing up his pants and removing his tie. "Then I can show you all sorts of 'new moves'." Gently, he dragged his tie over Ryohei's stomach and down to messy, sore thighs.

Ryohei reached out and fisted his lapel, drawing him in closer, pulling him into a searing kiss. Sweet, yet edged with uncertainty. It had to be for what he expected. Going back to the Vongola hideout would no doubt provide an uncertain future. He'd done all he could for him and he would have to be satisfied knowing that.

With a grin, he pocketed his tie and pulled out his glasses. The lighting cast heavy shadows on him but he flicked open his shades anyway and slid them up the bridge of his nose. "Get dressed. Might as well enjoy a last dance, right?"

Ryohei kneed him lightly. "Dancing? I thought we were here for business?"

* * *

**A/N:** More people need to get into this pairing. Seriously. Oh, anyway, thank the KHR kink meme, since somebody asked for this.


End file.
